Fish Out Of Water
by katiaroza
Summary: Turquiose waters, clear skies, beautiful palms. Paradise. Maybe not if you're a snowboarder from Denver who had no idea what's going on. Roxi learns the hardships of paradise when she's met by a crew of pirates, and their captain...


Although this isn't technically my first PotC fic, it is my first one on FanFiction, so I plead tolerance. Also, the idea isn't that great, its pretty much just my crazy fan-girl-ness taking over again.

**//Note// **This fic takes place after PotC1, just so Jack has the Pearl back, and before PotC2. I'm not gonna go into PotC2, just so I can save myself from stupidity and confusion that will likely end in a brain hemmorage for me, or something equally as gruesome. Also, there is something else, but i can't seem to remember it, so I'll try to post in my next chapter.

**//PS//** Please read and review. Be kind, I don't usually do the whole 'travel-back-in-time-thing', but I dont think its that bad.

**//Disclaimer// **I don't own anything PotC, even though i wish i did, cuz then that would mean that i would be rich.

* * *

**Fish Out Of Water**

**By: xKillerxShinobix**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was perfect, so utterly perfect. There was no way that she could have asked for more. The way that the snow was falling, how there was hardly even a breeze even though she was damned near at the top of the mountain. Even the overcast failed to put a downer on her spirits. She was just happy, not in a giddy way, just happy that she was having such a great day. She really couldn't believe her amazing fortune.

_'Well, maybe my fortune isn't all _that_ great today.'_

After taking numerous snapshots, she finally lowered her camera and started reviewing her photos on the small LCD plasma screen embedded into the back of the small piece of technology. She sighed as she deleted the many shots that plagued her 256 mB memory card, the ones that weren't quite as good as they could have been. When she finished, there were only about seven pictures left, thankfully not including the ones she had on there to begin with.

It was a pity that she wasn't as good a photographer as she was a snowboarder, then she'd have no problem keeping her job. Not that she was some super shredder or anything, but she _was_ pretty decent at it.

She leaned back in the powder, listening to the other snowboarders and skiers pass by, trying with all of her might to figure out a way to take some premium shots. Premium shots that she desperately needed. Lately, her superiors at the company she worked for were starting to get annoyed with her, due to her lack of 'acceptable' photography. They had constantly drilling her about her 'mediocre amateur photographs.' Especially as of late. Somehow, she had mananged to convince them to send her out on this trip under the guise of taking lanscape photos. In truth, all she really was after was to get a free snowboarding trip out of it. What with student loans to pay off and all, her rent, insurance and all that other great crap, she rarely ever had the time or money to go on her own trips. Besides, the mountains relaxed her, and she took better pictures when she was relaxed. She had a good reason for it all.

_'Hmm, maybe I just need a different lens.' _she thought as she began to dig through her backpack. _'Which one though? I think I'll try the 24 mm. Classic and cliche, but it'll do.' _Though, that didn't go as well as she had hoped when she realized that she didn't even _have_ her 24 mm lens with her, _'I hate this,'_ she thought as she tried to figure out where her lens was. _'Shit, I hope I left in my car. I really don't want to scrounge around for the money for a new one.' _

Yes, Roxanne Zierhut's life was trying and utterly pathetic. Not only could she barely keep her job, but she could hardly keep track of her lenses either. Whatever luck and fortune had blessed her before, was now slowly but surely slipping away.

_'Oh well, somethings can't be helped.' _Roxanne, or Roxi as she like to be called, sighed to herself as she began strapping her board to her feet. If she was gonna take some decent landscape photos, then she was going to have to go down and retreive her lens. That was, if it was even somewhere where it could be found. If not, she was screwed. Well, at least her board was a good board. An LTD Fury, brand new as a gift resulting from this resently passed Christmas. She digilently packed her equiptment away into her backpack, taking the extra time with her Pro Series Nikon D2Hs. Her company had given it to her, but if she smashed it up by crashing or some stupid shit like that, it was going to cost her more than a pretty penny to replace it.

With pack strapped on tightly, Roxi pulled herself up and started making her way down this Colorado mountain ski hill. Slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed as she went. It all felt great to her. The cold air nipping at her lips and jaw, the snow parting under the force of her board as she carved her way down the hill. Although she was going at a speed that may have seemed somewhat controversial to some people, she barely hd any issues in keeping control. After shredding for almost thirteen years, it was hardly a surprise.

The shred was definitely good that day, what with the newly fallen powder and all. The moment was amazing. It was just her and the mountain at that little point in time. Nothing would ruin it. Well, at lease not until she reached the up and coming merge. Generally, Roxi never had an issue with merges, she'd gotten over her problems with them long ago.

However, when idiots came racing on through this delicate space, she had issues. This jerk-wad just came on through, completely oblivious to everybody and anybody else on the mountain. Ofcourse, the stupid merge just _had_ to be on her blind side, her being goofy and all, so she barely saw the moron coming.

Either way, she still had to pull some pretty crazy stunts to avoid him, but still ended up catching his tail end with her nose end. Roxi veered totally out of control, towrad the tree line. She tried to bail when she realized that she couldn't turn out of the way, but there just wasn't enough time to pull off such a feat.

Roxi hit the tree line head on, and with that, a fair-sized pine. She attempted to put her arms up to protect her face and head, but again, there just wasn't enough time. Her head came into contact with the trunk of the tree, causing a sickening 'crunch' sound to resound. Not even her thick snowboarding helmet did anything to prevent everything from going black instantaneously.

* * *


End file.
